


Deep Debt, Deep Doubts

by justsomerandomgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Armin is a Little Shit, Armin is a sassy and horny guy, Assistant Levi, Awkward Levi, Be gentle, Boss Eren, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Desk Sex, Eren is a hot CEO, Gay, Jean Is A Little Shit, Levi is shy and a cinnamonroll, Light BDSM, M/M, My first fic, Office Sex, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerandomgirl/pseuds/justsomerandomgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is devastated when he hears that Erwin is closing the café he always loved working in. He's willing to give up everything to safe the café. Little did he know that someone's taking that in his advantage. </p><p>Eren is a famous CEO, known for his charisma and his gorgeous eyes that look like the ocean. No wonder all the girls fall for him. </p><p>Suddenly Levi hears he can work for that big, charming CEO. He can't resist. It makes enough money to save the café in less than a year. Plus, being a personal assistant for someone that hot isn't so bad either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Just a little warning for you guys,
> 
> I'm new here, so I have no clue how this works. Sooo, if I do something wrong, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for the faults, I'm sure I'll make some.
> 
> Then, I came up with this idea. I'm sorry if it exists already or something looks like another fanfic. 
> 
> But other than that: I'm very exited to begin!  
> This chapter is kind of a prologue, so it's a bit short. I'm sorry again!

                                                                 Chapter 1 (Prologue)

 

 

'You can't do that to me!' I yelled at him. How could I not? This was the reason I got out of bed everyday. Erwin sighed and dropped his shoulders, as if he couldn't believe it either.

'I'm sorry, Levi. I have too much debt. I can't afford it anymore...'

When he said that, I thought I could fix it. 'I can pay. I have money, how much do you need? A hundred? Five hundred?!' He looked at me in shame before he spoke. Well, spoke... Whispered.

'..Fifty..'

'What? Speak louder, Erwin!'

'Five hundred thousand fifty...'

I stared at him in disbelieve. How was I ever going to get that kind of money?! 'You're unbelievable.' I said in distaste, making my way out of the café. I looked back, saw the sign change from open to closed. I got in my car, after slamming the doors, furious.

The way home was quiet. I hadn't bothered to put on the radio, I wasn't in the mood to listen to happy music now. But it wasn't that bad, I got the time to think about what I was planning to do.

When I finally got home, I threw my bag on the table and sat behind my computer. My hand automatically moved and I found myself looking for another job. Just temporary, until I had the money. The internet told me that was going to take a lot longer than I wanted to admit.

Until I found a vacancy. It's for a personal assistant... Is that really what I want to do? But then I saw the salary and all my worries were forgotten. 'So much?!'

I almost immediately pushed the button, "apply for this job?" the site asked me. I moved the mouse to yes and clicked. After that I needed to fill in my email. I also filled in the forms that popped up, but with a weird feeling.

I planned a jobinterview next morning, so I went to bed early and thought about this job. Oh, come on. It can't be that hard, just picking up coffee and arranging meetings, that's all.

With that in my mind, I fell asleep.

                                                                     --------------------------

 

I looked up at the enormous building in front of me. You can do this, Levi. I took a deep breath, the cold air filling my lungs, to remove my nerves.

The inside of the building was more impressive than I'd ever imagined. The floor was made of marble and left an expensive sound when my shoes touched it. The walls were beautifully decorated, just like the whole room. It was lit by two gigantic chandeliers.

It was gorgeous.

I was so distracted by the room that I didn't hear a girl coming my way. When I looked at her, I noticed she had black hair, unlike every girl here. She was thin, like the rest and pretty. She was different than the others...

'You are Mister Ackerman, right?'

I nodded with a smile, her voice was sweet like honey. But I didn't care, I wasn't attracted to girls.

'Then follow me please. He's waiting for you.' She also spoke with a smile, one so bright I almost needed sunglasses.

I did what she asked and held my bag closer to me. I looked around and found myself thinking I didn't belong here.

That was suddenly forgotten when I saw him.

He just sat there, without a tie around his neck. Ocean eyes locked with mine and made it hard to swallow. Damn. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making his muscles in his tanned arms visible. A shiver ran down my spine when I imagined what he could do with those big, beautiful hands. My cheeks flustered. He noticed. He smiled with a gorgeous smile and gestured to the seat across him. He was hot. Hotter than I imagined. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

I sat down immediately and he said that the woman, apparently named Mikasa, could disappear.

He leaned forward, leaning on his elbows. He was close. Not close enough, though. Shut up, Levi.

'Well... You're Levi, right?'

I nodded.

That smile again. 'I suppose you already know me, but I'm Eren Yeager. You can call me just Eren, or Sir. Whatever you like.'

I nodded again.

'I have a few questions for you, Levi. But you'll have to answer them honestly, understood?'

Again, I bowed my head a little. 'I understand, Sir.' I figured it was more appropriate.

'Good. My first question. Are you fit?'

My eyebrows came closer together in a frown, but he explained.

'If I want coffee, I'd want it to be warm.'

Oh, like that... Stupid mind. Stop fantasizing about him. 'I am pretty fit, I guess. I used to run everyday, so I could do that.'

He made a sound, sounding like some form of approval.

'And are you patient?' It could be me, but he seemed to be closer every second. I leaned back a bit. 'Pretty patient. I used to work in a café.'

His eyes changed a bit, but before I could see why, they were normal again. 'What do you think of pain?'

This question surprised me. What was he gonna do with me?... No, don't think like that. There's probably just a normal explanation.

'Well... It's inevitable. Sometimes you need to go through a little pain.'

His smile was big. It was almost a laugh. Almost. 'That sounds promising.' He mumbled. Oh.

'Almost done, don't worry. Next, are you uncomfortable in spending days away from home? I need to get away sometimes for work and I want my assistant to be by my side.'

My heart fluttered. Stop that. 'I... I can manage that. I have no one to take care of.'

He continued to his last question, after humming something.

'Are you prepared to do anything for this job?'

Was I? Yeah. I wanted to save the café. I swallowed. 'I... I am.' My voice was unsteady, it didn't sound like mine.

One hand disappeared under his desk and an unusual expression appeared on his face. After a few awkward minutes of silence, he stood up.

'Good. Then you're hired.' The view from here was too much to handle now, his pants were tight. Really tight.

I stood up too, embarrased. Did this happened because of me? ...

I looked away from the bulge, it didn't feel good. But somewhere it did. My head was light.

His hand reached my head, ruffling my raven black hair. 'I'll see you tomorrow, 8 am. Don't be late.'

In the meanwhile we reached the elevator on his floor. I got in and nodded. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Sir.' Just before the doors closed I heard him say something, his voice sensual as he spoke. My eyes were wide, suddenly aware of my racing heart. I knew. I knew he knew. He knew what he did to me. The elevator was already moving down, putting me down on the ground, with both feet. My head was still light when I walked down the street. Fast.

His voice echoed in my head, almost making me trip when I climbed the three stairs in front of my house. How was I ever going back to that place, like nothing has happened? Hadn't he felt the thick air, the sexual tension? I certainly did, it haunted me when I went to sleep.

Except I didn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling, thinking of a way. A way to act normal.

Eventually my thoughts put me to sleep. He was probably just kidding. Joking with the new employee. Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow will be just normal. Normal thoughts, normal words... Just a normal job.

I dreamed of his words.

'I'll be waiting for you, Levi. Please don't become more handsome. We wouldn't want this to happen again, do we?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so excited, so here's a new chapter, a bit longer... Just a bit. I don't want the chapters to be overdraumatic. 
> 
> It's a bit sexual, just a bit. Just a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

I groaned when the awful sound of my alarm clock pulled me out of my sleep. My eyes found the red neon numbers on it and suddenly I stood next to my bed where I just slept peacefully ten seconds ago. I was late. Really late. I got dressed real fast, not caring about an untied tie around my neck. My bed hair couldn't be tamed in a few minutes, so I'd let it be. 

I brushed my teeth real fast and grabbed an apple as a form of breakfast and my bag. After that I ran out. 

It took 10 minutes to get there, making me be in the building just in time. The apple was already eaten as I ran to the elevators. I pushed the button and got in. A man with blonde hair and a smart look in his eyes greeted me. 

'Overslept? Hi, you must be Levi.' 

I nodded, surprised he already knew my name. 'I am, and you are?' I didn't said a word about me oversleeping, it was a bit embarassing. 

'Oh, sorry! I am Armin Arlert. I'm the personal assistant of Jean. He works as a salesmanager here, so I guess we'll see eachother often hm?' 

The elevator opened on the third floor, not my stop. 'Well, I need to be here. Guess I'll see you later? Bye, Levi! It was nice to meet you!' Armin ran off, to a person sitting behind his desk. He placed himself on the desk and started talking to him like they were really good friends. 

I shrugged it off and clicked on the button for the ninth floor. The doors closed again and I waited. 

But the doors opened before he was there. A guy with brown locks and ocean eyes stood next to him as the doors closed again. 'Goodmorning, Levi.' His eyes scanned me. I stopped breathing.

'Goodmorning... I'm sorry, Sir. I-I overslept. It won't happen again. I'm sor-...' I stopped talking when I saw the look in his eyes. 

The atmosphere changed as our eyes met. There was a tension, thick as a blanket between us. I was sure he could feel it too. For a moment I thought we were just going to stand there, looking at eachother. But we didn't. 

He came closer. I shut my eyes. He was going to kiss me. I knew it. 

But instead of that, he tied my tie, standing very close to me. Closer than necessary. I stuttered something too soft to hear. 

'You should always tie it neatly.' He whispered. I felt his hot breath against my skin and shivered. Then he looked up at my hair. 'And your bedhair...' I saw he had trouble swallowing... Or I imagined it. He ruffled my hair while I shut my eyes again. 

'That's better.' The doors were open when my eyes were. He was gone, already behind his desk. I shook it off and followed short after. The hallway was loud and crowded. One person almost ran me over and after a hasty apology he was gone. I quickly crossed the hallway and opened the transparent door to his office. 

'There you are. Could you get me a cup of coffee?' He spoke with a smile. 

How could I say no? It was my job. 

'Sure, black?' 

He nodded and I found myself back in that busy hallway. 

I rushed to the coffee machine and pressed the buttons I thought I should press. 

It weren't the good buttons. 

The cup overflowed and all the steamingly hot coffee ran down the counter.

I tried to save it, it didn't work. Eventually some girl showed up and helped me and I finally had a cup of coffee to give to my boss. I ran back -not seaming to notice how full the cup was- to be there in time, before he became impatient. 

I quickly opened the door. 'One coffee.' I wanted to give it to him, but I tripped.

And it went all wrong. 

The coffee spilled all over his shirt, that was now soaking wet because the hot brown liquid. 

My hand covered my mouth. 'I'm so sorry!' 

Eren just stood there as he casually opened the buttons and took the shirt off. 'It's okay. Don't worry.' 

I stared at his tanned abs for a few second and felt my cheeks burning. Quickly, I pulled my eyes away from him. Before I did though, I thought I saw him grinning widely. 

'There's a new shirt in one of my drawers, could you get it while I'm going to dry myself?' 

'Yes Sir.' I mumbled. He went away to what I was expecting to be the restroom, while I searched in his drawers. I found one almost immediately and put it on his desk for him. Then I looked around and saw no other desk. Where was I supposed to sit?

He came back after a few minutes, still giving me the view of his skin. I'd bet it was very smooth... I imagined that smooth skin touching mine and I turned red again. 

He must've seen and decided to tease me, because he came very close again, reaching for his shirt behind me. Our bodies almost touched, so close was he.

I sucked in some air, trying to kill the feeling that appeared in my stomach. 

He had a smile of approval on his lips when our bodies suddenly touched. I was a lot smaller than him and I felt his hot stomach pressing against my chest. My body reacted before my mind did and in a bliss, I was pushing my body back against him. 

No no no no no. I laid my hands on his chest to push him away. 'Don't...' My voice was different, my breathing unsteady. 

'I was just reaching for my shirt, Levi. Relax.' He grinned at me, standing a bit further away now, but my heart was still beating like crazy. 

He put his shirt on and closed the buttons one by one. 

I cleared my throat to buy a little time for my voice to get normal again.

'Eh... Where do I sit... Sir?' I asked. My voice was better now, but still a bit weird.

'You can call me Eren, ya know?' After saying that, Eren looked around and looked like he just noticed there was only one desk. 

'Oh, that's right. They had to cut back on supplies, so there's only one desk. Hope you don't mind tho. This desk is too big for me anyway.' 

'O-oh... Sure, I don't mind...' 

Eren carried a chair for me -to put it next to his- and then sat himself in his seat. 

I cautiously took the seat next to him. He noticed...

'Oh, come on Levi. Don't be scared of me. I just couldn't control my body, with the way you looked at me. You shouldn't blush when you're with me, but other than that... I will stay away, if you want.' 

I said nothing. Just sat there, looking at the desk in front of me. Was this oak? 

'Levi.' 

I looked up at him, his voice sounded stern. 'I have an appointment with Jean in my office later. I want you to stay here, to see what that's like. Okay?' 

I nodded stiffly. If I wanted to keep this job I should do what he says.

 

\--------

 

Eren kept his promise. He didn't try anything else, so I let myself relax more. I allowed some subtle touched, such like accidentally touching my foot under the desk. I couldn't help but feel a bit distracted after that, but soon I'd forget about it. 

That was until the appointment with Jean. Apparently his PA was with him all the time too, because Armin appeared behind him when he stepped into the room. 

When he saw me, he smiled at me. 'Hey Levi, how ya doing?' 

Before I could answer, Eren did. 'He's doing fine, he's only spilled coffee once. He's doing better than you on your first day, Jean.' He laughed at him. They were also good friends? 

Armin sat there across me and while Jean and Eren were talking about buisness, Armin talked to me. Sometimes I would pick up some words, but then I'd forget about them. They didn't matter now.

At some time Armin and I were getting some coffee for everyone. At the coffee machine we talked more... Privately. 

'How are you finding this job? Isn't Eren a cutie?' 

I frowned at him. 'Armin, are you after him?' That caused him to laugh very hard. 'No! I have Jean all to myself, I have nothing to complain about. But enough about me, what do you think of Eren?' 

He looked at me with such a pure look in his eyes, I couldn't do anything else than being completely honest with him. 

'To be honest? I hate to admit... He's pretty darn hot. But I don't want anything from him. I have the idea he wants more from me than just getting coffee for him.' 

Armin snorted. 'That's obvious. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? I think he's not getting any from you, though. Seen the way you act around him.' 

I nodded. 'I don't want him.' Something felt a little off when I said that. In my mind played the scene that just happened. His body pressed against mine... His heat mingling with mine. The sensation in my stomach.

I shook my head to push it away and looked at Armin. His grin told me he knew. 

'You little liar.' His finger landed in my side, the movement made me laugh. 

'I'm sorry... I just... I don't want anything to happen between us that will get me fired.' 

Armin nodded in understanding. 'I get that. At first I was like that with Jean, but now everything is so great... We can be together all the time, eat together... Oh and have sex all the time.' He said it so serious, with that innocent eyes... It made me laugh.

'That's my cue for leaving.' I said, though I was smiling. I took the coffee for Eren, as Armin took Jean's and we walked in. 

They became silent and I swear I saw Jean winking to Eren. Eren rolled his eyes as an answer and then saw me frown. He shrugged it off, said it was just a joke between them. 

I took my place next to Eren and put his coffee in front of him. Armin talked to me again, Jean and Eren joined te conversation and suddenly we were caught in a heated discussion who was better: Zac Efron or Dave Franco. 

Dave Franco won. 

When we were laughing and just talking, I felt something on my thigh. Eren had placed his hand on my leg... I pushed it away casually, but it reappeared. I tried to ignore it, but it became hard when he started moving more to the inside of my thigh. I flinched, I had nowhere to go. He had me. 

He started moving up, to the belt that held up my pants. 

I looked at Armin, alarming. He just winked and formed the words "Relax, go for it." with his mouth. 

He then stood up, grabbed Jean's hand and took him with him. 'It's getting kind of late, you have another appointment, Jean.' 

Jean looked confused. 'I don-...' He shut up when he saw Armin's eyes. 'Oh, yeah. I have. Sorry, see you later Eren. Come on, Armin.' They held hands when they left.

The room was silent, the tension almost visible. I could feel his hand even more now that everyone was gone.

This is gonna be a long, long day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is adorable as always while Eren tries to get in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM AGAIN GUYS. 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING.  
> My inspiration was gone, I experienced a major writersblock, but it's gone I guess. 
> 
> SOOOOOOOO  
> enjoy this very very short chapter

Chapter 3

Once, three years ago, I was on a train. I just stood there, squished between random people. People I didn't knew. Maybe they had very exciting lives, better than my boring, good for nothing life. 

I was drowning in my own thoughts, when suddenly I felt something. I shrugged it away, thinking it was someones plastic bag or something. 

Until I felt it again, harder this time. Was this real? Was there really someone groping my ass?... 

The train stopped just in time, so I quickly got out of there, as far away as possible. I had felt like I was choking on air...

The same feeling buried deep into my stomach as Eren was touching me. I stood up as fast as I could and put some distance between us. 'I-I will... Uh... Go check on that... T-thing.' Just before I left his office, I swear I saw something in his eyes. Amusement? 

That jerk.

No, I didn't mean that and I knew it. He wasn't a jerk, he offered me a job so I should be thankfull.

In a desperate attempt to gather my scattered thoughts, I wandered around the building. At some point, I didn't recognize the layout. Curious, I peeked through the nearest door. People were talking and laughing. It seemed like a normal office. Ik sighed. Why couldn't this be the vibe in his office?

After a while, I remembered I had to go back at some point. My mind cooled down, so I figured it would be best to return now.

I gathered all my courage and walked into the office. My mouth opened to mumble an apology, as for why I was away for so long, but I stopped to look at the scene in front of me. 

There was a girl sitting on the desk. She looked young enough to be an intern or something. She was pretty, with her blonde hair falling loosely over her shoulders. What wasn't pretty was that she was flirting with Eren, laughing about something he said and lightly touching his arm. 

Something inside me said this wasn't okay, but my brain told me it was normal. He was a handsome CEO after all and he wasn't mine. I stood there, feet glued to the ground as I went through my options. I could just leave and pretend nothing happened or I could get jealousy get the better of me and walk in pretending I didn't noticed the flirtatious mood hanging in the office. 

(Well, I am not proud of my decision back then.)

I barged into the office, letting myself fall down in the chair besides his desk. The girl looked at me like I was holding a gun to her head while I actually glared a bit at her. I actually felt a bit proud of myself. But why? Eren and I weren't a thing, were never gonna be. 

Still, I let myself be proud while Eren watched me with light amusement in his eyes. 'Levi. How did the thing went?' With sudden confidence I looked at him. 'It was very succesfull, thanks for asking.' I said, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. I had no clue as for why I was suddenly so confident, talking like this against my boss...

That's why I looked at the desk again. Maybe I went too far, maybe he was gonna fire me, maybe...  
But all of that was proven wrong when he suddenly laughed. 'Well, I hope you enjoyed it for a bit then. Krista was just about to leave, right Krista?' 

She seemed to come back to reality at that, nodding lightly. 'Yes, I was actually. It's good to meet you, Levi.' She actually smiled, what made her look a bit like a bunny. Okay, maybe I couldn't hate her so I smiled back, only just a little. 'Same for you, Krista.' She left and I noticed that we were alone again. 

Eren turned to me. 'So, Levi. Where do you live actually? I haven't got the time to ask.'

Oh, you had the time while that interview didn't you? You smooth fucker. 

'I-I live in a small apartment just out of town.' 

He moved a bit closer, looking like he really was interested in where my home was. 'Oh? And do you live there alone?' I nodded. 'Yeah, my roommate just moved out.' 

This seemed to light a spark inside of him. 

'A roommate? What's his name?' 

'It's a she, and her name is Hanji. She's a bit of a freak, but she's pretty nice.'

He nodded. I thought about Hanji, about the times we'd spent together in that small apartment. It is quiet out there without her around, yelling like some creepy scientist. 

'...arrange something?' I looked up when Eren's voice drew me out of my thoughts. 'I'm sorry, I missed that.'

He smiled politely, repeating his sentence. 'If you want a new roommate, I could always arrange something. Just give me the sign.' 

Well... It was pretty lonely without her... 'Maybe I will...' 

'I happened to know our little Armin is looking for an apartmentbuddy.' That surprised me. 'Don't he and Jean live together?' He shook his head. 'They don't. They want to take it slow, although I bet Armin's probably in Jean's pants right now.' 

I couldn't help but snort at that remark, but it earned me a slight smirk from Eren. 'You should smile more, you're adorable when you smile.'

My head turned as red as a tomato in an instant. 'W-wh...' Words abandoned me so instead I huffed and pouted. When I finally found my voice, I stood up. 'I'll be with Armin, if you need me.' 

'Don't go! I need you here!' 

I turned around on my heels and looked in those ocean he calls eyes. 'Nevermind.' Eren grinned as I left the office with a pout on my - still red - face.

__________________________________________

 

Once I was just outside Jean's office, I hesitated. What if Eren was right and they were in the middle of something right now?

I decided to just took the chance and opened the office, meanwhile covering my eyes. 

'Everybody decent?' I asked in a little voice.

I heard muffled laughter and the shifting of feet. After a few seconds, I heard Armin's voice. 'We're decent, Levi.' 

I opened my eyes carefully. 

After they had adjusted to the sudden light, I saw the scene in front of me. Armin stood, wide-grinned with kiss-swollen lips and an evident bulge in his rather tight pants.

Jean wasn't much better, swiftly sitting behind his desk to hide his boner. 

'Gee, I hope I wasn't interrupting something.' I rolled my eyes. 'You two really don't look like you just had an humpingparty going on.' 

Armin giggled, he seemed totally not embarrassed about being caught. Jean, on the other side, was bright red and attempted to hide under his desk. 

'I hope you have a very good reason to be interrupting us right now, Levi.' 

'I do, in fact. I heard from Eren you were looking for a roommate.' His eyes sparkled. 'Oh my god, Levi! It would be so cool to be roommates! We could have movie night and pizza night and pillow fights and-' 

'Slow down, Armin.' I laughed. 'We should act like grownups.'

Silence. 

Then laughter. Both Armin and Jean were laughing, just like me. 

'Okay, but fun aside, I have a great appartment just out of town. It's partly yours if you want it.' 

He came rushing to me and pulled me into a big hug. 'Ofcourse I want it, you ass.' Well, that's settled then. I don't mind sharing an appartment with this dramaqueen. At least it wouldn't be quiet anymore. 

'But you better be quiet, because my room is next to yours and I don't wanna wake up to the sounds of you humping with Jean.'

'Deal, we'll be extra loud.' I rolled my eyes again. 

'But enough about that, how's Eren? Is he making progress?' Armin dragged me to the coffee machine, his usual gossipspot. 

I shook my head. 'No... I just... I really need this job, okay? So if anything happens I can't forgive myself...' Armin looked at me like I was some sort of treasure.

'God, you're perfect for Eren.' I blushed. 'I just said-...' 

'I don't care what you said, promise me one day you will let him close.' 

...

'Fine, now, you get back to your horny boyfriend.' 

He laughed and smacked my ass. 'You go get some Eren.' 

When he was gone I got myself another cup of coffee. I would need it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren keeps trying and Levi keeps resisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am very busy lately and I just don't have the feeling people are really reading this and liking this story... 
> 
> But I'm back! I've written a lot more chapters, but I just have to find time to type it out... 
> 
> So enjoy, I'll try to update a little more often.

Chapter 4

Surprisingly nothing weird happened that day. Relief washed through me I glanced at the clock, time for me to leave.

I packed all my stuff and since Eren wasn't around I just went out of the office and to the elevator. I stood there waiting for the elevator to arrive, when I felt someone staring at me. A quick look around assured me there wasn't anybody staring. It was probably nothing, I told myself. 

Hell, was I wrong.

I looked behind me again, this time grey eyes locking onto green ones. We stood there for awhile, just staring into each others eyes. The mere contact made me blush, and that's when Eren broke the silence.

'Levi, heading out? Well, I'm also done, let me walk you out.' Before I could protest, the doors slipped open, I was fucked. 

'O-okay...' I got in before the elevator closed. We were alone in here. I could hear my heartbeat - that seemed to be getting louder every second - and the sounds of our breathing, while soft, boring music played. My eyes remained on the doors, unable to look him in the eyes. I could feel him staring at me, so after a few seconds I turned to face him.

'Is there something wrong?' I asked, while I looked at him this time. He looked way too smug in that suit that hugged his body in all the right places. He smiled when he heard my voice, looking into my eyes like he could see what laid beyond. 

'Nothing, just noticing that you look good in a suit.' I tried not to blush, I really did... But damn his words, he was smooth.

'T-th...' I cleared my throat after I found out no sound could come out of it. I blamed the handsome green-eyed man next to me. 'Thank you.' I muttered. I could see he heard my words, cause now he was grinning like the idiot he probably was.

I turned to face the doors again, but still, Eren kept looking at me. Just as I was about to turn again and say what the hell was up, I found myself up against the wall. I winched when my back hit the panel for the buttons, but I didn't have enough time to linger on that fact, because Eren was close. 

Our faces were mere inches away, his leg in between mine so that our hips were slightly touching. I gasped when I felt his heated breath against my ear. 'I'm gonna keep doing this until you give in and are willing to be mine.' He whispered. After that, he sucked on my collarbone and - as embarrassing as it was - I couldn't do anything else than moan right there. I wasn't used to this kind of contact, let alone this amount of sexual tension between us. He licked the fresh hickey and looked proudly at it. Was I the only one feeling it?... Nope, I wasn't. He rubbed his hips against mine real quick, that was definitely something. Let's just say he wasn't the only one that experienced a lot of hormones right now. 

As fast as he came, he disappeared, leaving me in this state. I readjusted my pants and also stepped out of the elevator. I thought he was gone, but he was waiting for me at the entrance. He smiled, an exceptionally gorgeous smile that blew my mind. He walked me to the car in pleasant silence, but as I was about to get in, he finally spoke. 'Make sure you get home safely. Oh, and wear your tie properly tomorrow, although I don't mind doing it for you.' 

I just tried to ignore the warm feeling in my stomach as I climbed into my car. Just before I shut the door, Eren stopped me. 'I sincerely hope you sound like that in bed too.' Then he shut the door and walked off to - what i suspected - his own vehicle. 

It left me breathless right there. 

After I collected myself I drove off. When I was finally home, I collapsed on the couch. This day was too tiring, too eventful. This was gonna be one hell of a job...

                                         ----------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch. I must've fallen asleep... Wait, how late was it exactly? My eyes found the clock on the wall and I released a relieved breath. It was just 5 AM. 

I grinned as I remembered today Armin was coming over to see the apartment and check if he could move in soon. That was gonna be quite the new experience, sharing an apartment with him. I just hoped it won't be awkward, considering Jean would be here often too... I shuddered at the thought of me coming into the living room to find them dry-humping each other. That was not something I'd want to see...

With my head already awake, I decided to use these hours useful and climbed out of bed. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a nice, cozy sweater and made my way to the kitchen. 

Making pancakes as an early breakfast, I turned the radio on and started singing along with the lyrics of some French love song. While I was cooking, I danced a bit until they were done. I ate them fast and then cleaned the apartment so it was spotless. 

After that I decided to text Armin about what time he'll get here. I didn't expect a reaction so when I did I was surprised. Why is Armin already up? One quick glance at the time told me it was about 6 AM. 

I sent a fast reply - he would come by before work today and then we'll drive to work together. 

I took a nice hot shower when suddenly the whole ordeal with Eren came into mind. His voice, a low and husky sound, only for me and his hips bucking into mine real quick - the tease - My mind went back to when his lips trailed along my neck before sucking down and making a rather large hickey. I whined when my body remembered him, aching for his touch. I-

No. Wait. I am not going to jerk off in the shower while thinking of my - although very attractive - boss. I switched to cold water and let my body cool down before I washed the rest of my body. Paying very close attention to not linger on a certain spot, I rinsed myself and shut the shower off. I looked in the mirror only to grimace at my reflection. That was a very noticeable hickey. I groaned as I thought of something to cover it up, but the only thing I could think of was an old turtleneck from my mom. No way. 

I was going to have to bear with it today. I went to my bedroom after drying myself off and dived into my closet. This'll do... I put on my outfit and quickly tried to dry my hair a bit more, when I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened it, two innocent clear blue eyes looked me over, and smiled at me after. 'Well, good morning Levi. You look very pretty, but how did that get there?' He pointed towards my neck, right to the hickey I felt so self-conscious over and my cheeks blushed a deep red. 

'N-nothing...' I murmured, while letting him in. 

He grinned - yes, grinned - evilly at me. Did I say he was innocent? I meant evil.

'It looks like it's time for a sleepover. I need details, Levi.' 

I groaned and rubbed my face dramatically. 'Ugh, fine. But first, get in here.' I closed the door and walked with him to the living area. 

'So, this is it. What do you think?' He seemed to think for a moment, glancing around the room as if he was looking for something. Then, he turned to me. 

'Yes, I can definitely see Jean and me making out on that couch.' I crumpled my nose and gave him a gentle push on his shoulder. 

'I think I'm gonna buy a new couch, I can't look at it the same now that you provided me with that image, thank you very much.'

'Oh, shush. I'm being very nice, because then you and Eren can have the bedroom, or the bathroom. I won't judge your kinks.'

it still amazed me how innocent, polite Armin could talk so freely about sex. I blushed a deep red and covered my face with my hands. 

'Armin, please stop and just look around... The bedroom for you to use is that door, then the bathroom is there and that is the kitchen. If you need any help, just scream and I'll be there.' 

He nodded and then went off, while I made myself comfortable on the couch and took this chance to think about what had happened between me and Eren. I could still feel his lips on my neck, light and hot...

What was I gonna do? I'll see him at work today... Was I just gonna ignore him all day? Or did I want to play this like him? I didn't think I could ignore him... I couldn't act like I didn't care, because I did. Teasing him seemed to be the only option left. 

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Armin's footsteps approach me. I blinked a few times and saw him smiling widely at me.

'Levi, guess we're roommates now!' He opened his arms in a dramatic movement and looked up to the ceiling. 'God, I love this place already. Tonight. You and me. Sleepover, baby. I want to hear all about that hickey of yours and I want details.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Maybe. But you can move in whenever you like. And now we have to work, little mushroom.'  
He looked absolutely disgusted at me. 'Who are you calling little, you midget.' We stared at each other for a few seconds, but then I couldn't hold my laughter in as I clenched my stomach. Soon we were both laughing and giggling. 

When we finally came down from our giggling, we went out of the apartment to Armin's car. It was a very cute, baby blue FIAT. It was so innocent... But when I got in, I soon learned it fit Armin perfectly. Cute and innocent on the outside, but evil on the inside. 

It was about a 20 minutes to the office and the ride was filled with chatter and small talk. Somewhere around 10 minutes in, I untied my tie, as a signal for Eren to tease him. He had said he would tie it for me everyday after all... 

We arrived at the building and after Armin parked his car we walked in. We talked a bit more in the elevator about which actor had the most delicious body. I went for Channing Tatum, while Armin was sure it was Chris Hemsworth. 

After that we waved each other goodbye and I went to Erena's office. When I walked in, I all but stared at him. He was standing in front of his desk, speaking to someone I didn't recognize, and he wore the most fitting shirt I've ever seen. It hugged his defined chest nicely. He wore a tight pants with it that left nothing to the imagination... It left me breathless with a starting boner. Well, shit.

I quickly tried to hide it by stepping in front of a leather chair.

Judging by the smirk on his face my secret had been discovered. 

'Levi, you're here.' The woman whom he had been talking to earlier looked me over. 'Aren't you going to introduce me, Eren?' 

'Of course.' He signed me to come closer and I was happy to see that my boner was somewhat gone. Therefore, I came closer to the pair.

'Mika, this is my assistant Levi. Levi, this is my beloved sister Mikasa.' I politely took her hand and shook it, smiling a bit. 'Hi Mikasa, nice to meet you.'

She smiled back and held my gaze when she said her next words. 'I like him, Eren, he's a keeper.' 

At first, I was startled. How did she meant that? Probably buisness-speaking... At that thought I relaxed a bit, but I couldn't help the faint blush to spread across my cheeks. After a bit small talk, I made my way over to the desk so I could start work. Eren told me that I would get more important jobs every time he thinks I can handle it, so for now I just settled for his schedule of the day. 

He had one meeting and a couple of people coming over. Then a lunch appointment and after that some time to get other work done before a dinner meeting.

'It was nice to meet you, Levi, I hope we'll see each other again.' I smiled at her and then she was gone, leaving me and Eren alone. Suddenly my mouth went dry and I could hear my heart beating loudly in my chest. Why did I become so nervous all of a sudden?

Eren walked over to me and looked me over. Then his gaze focused on my tie and I felt very stupid. I should've just- 

All my thought left my mind when I heard his deep, husky voice right next to my ear. His hot breath against my skin make me shiver. You're such a tease, Levi.' 

A shudder went through me when I heard my name roll of his tongue and I gripped the desk when he nibbled on my earlobe. 

I tried so hard not to make a sound, but soon I was a whimpering mess already.

Satisfied, he cupped my cheek. 'I can only imagine what you would sound like if I fucked you brainless, but we can't do that right now. I have a meeting, so you'll have to wait until we're alone again. Can you wait for me, Levi?' 

He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. Someday I would cave in and let him have his way with me. So why was I still fighting? 

He must've seen something in my eyes, because he was grinning like a madmen. 

'I'll see you soon. In the meantime you can schedule some of my appointments. They're on that post-it note. Hold out a little longer, will you?' Then he walked away. When he was out of my sight, I released a breath I didn't realized I was holding. 

How could he have such effect on me? I decided to clear my head through work. Nothing helped better than a distraction...

In my break, I met with Armin and Jean, who was free this moment and had decided we wanted to spend it constantly distracting his boyfriend while Armin was talking to me.

For example, Armin and I wanted to discuss the “sleepover”, but Jean had other plans. He would sneak up to Armin's side and – I must say not very smoothly- grope his ass, what made him squeak and moan in return. 

It was the second most awkward conversation in my life. 

'But shall we order pizza? Cuz I'm fine with popcor-ah!' Armin turned around to face Jean with a blush. 'Jean, stop it. I know my ass looks really great in this outfit, but this is too much, darling.' I snorted at Jean's expression, he looked like he'd been slapped in the face. 

Armin took his face in his hands. 'Don't look like that, I'll make it up to you when Levi is gone.'

I wrinkled my nose. 'Ew, guys. Gross. I'm leaving.' I winked at Jean, who in turn grinned at me like an idiot. 

I left their office and returned to Eren's. I sat down behind the desk, when Eren came in, looking rather frustrated. His tie was loose and his hair looked like he'd been running his hands through it a couple of times out of irritation. 

He spotted me and sat down next to me. 'Cancel my dinner meeting, I'll be at work a little longer... You can go home if you want.' He rebooted his laptop and started typing furiously.

Something about this sight made me wanted to help him as best as I could... 'I'll stay, I don't have anywhere I need to be until 7, so I can help.'

Eren looked surprised by that, probably expecting me to want to go home early. Then, he smiled at me and the world stopped spinning. It wasn't a grin like usual, it was a slow, soft and genuine smile and it killed me. 

I was so fucked.


End file.
